Blanca como la nieve
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Asi es como era piel de Sebastian. Y a Ciel le encantaba./Lemon, Yaoi, Shota, Mpreg/SebastianxCiel


****Konnichiwa! Esta es mi primera fic de kuroshitsuji :D por q tengo uan reciente aficion con esta serie yay! Tenia q hacer un one-shot i aqi lo tengo, bueno no se q decir a sii: ALGUIEN HA VISTO EL CAPITULO 17 DE LA 1A TEMPORADA? estuve a punto de estrangularme a mi misma cuando lo vi, sebastian teniendo sexo con una mujer¿? una monja? asco de gente... xD BUeno, os dejo con la fic ;)

**Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, Shota, mpreg. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no es mio... Es de la maravillosa Toboso *O* xD**

Espero q os guste, y dejadme muchos reviews pleaseee! Es una orden ¬¬

Vosotros: Yes, my lady. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Blanca como la nieve<strong>

**POV: Ciel**

Mire como ligeros copos de nieve iban cayendo, tiñéndolo todo de blanco. Parecía que hubiera estado por horas allí, mirando la nieve caer. Nadie me había molestado, ni estorbado el silencio que se había formado en la habitación. Toque ligeramente el cristal pero aparte la mano en seguida al notar lo frio que estaba. Solo había prestado atención al cielo, por eso cuando mire hacia al patio de mi mansión me sorprendí de la cantidad de nieve que había acumulada. Finnian la tendría que quitar… Pero, quedaba ¿bonita? Si, bonita. El blanco era bonito.

Baje la vista al suelo enmoquetado de la habitación. De repente había sentido una especie de oleada de sueño. Quería dormir. Me levante y mire una última vez por la ventana. El paisaje estaba difuminado, no podía ver mas allá de la valla del patio.

-Sebastian…- susurre. En aquel mismo momento mi mayordomo abrió la puerta del estudio y se acerco a mi quedándose detrás de mi.- ¿Han llegado ya? – le pregunte refiriéndome a los otros cuatro que habitaban en la casa con nosotros.

-No, Bocchan. Y me parece que se tendrán que quedar en la ciudad unos días, al menos hasta que la nieve se funda un poco. De ahora hasta que lleguen yo me encargare de todas las tareas de la casa. ¿Me necesita?

-Si… Quiero descansar un rato. Acompáñame hasta mi habitación. – le mande mientras caminaba por delante de el por los oscuros y vacios pasillos de la mansión. De reojo mire a través de los ventanales que adornaban la pared. Lo que había parecido ser una tormenta de nieve se habia transformado en una inofensiva lluvia de copos blancos. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y lo primer que hice fue mandarle a Sebastian que cerrara las rojizas cortinas de la ventana. El obedeció y una vez lo hubo hecho ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Empezó a desnudarme y cambio todas mis pesadas ropas por el pijama. Me tuve en la cama y me tape, aunque Sebastian se aseguro de que estuviera bien tapado.

-¿El señor no desea ningún te antes de ir a dormir? ¿Quizás una infusión? – negué con la cabeza. El mayordomo bufo las velas y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de que cerrar me maneje para sacar un brazo de entre las cobijas y lo tendí hacia él.

- No te vayas…- murmure en una voz ahogada.- Quedate.- le rogué. Pude ver su sonrisa a pesar de la oscuridad.

-Claro, bocchan.- se dirigió hacia mí y se quedo plantado al lado de mi cama.

-Túmbate… Túmbate a mi lado.- Sebastian entendió perfectamente lo que quería, y solo se quito los zapatos para no ensuciar mi cama y sin taparse y totalmente vestido en su uniforme se tumbo a mi lado, de lado para poderme observar. Yo aun le estaba dando la espalda pero sentía su mirada penetrante en la nuca. Me levante un poco, lo necesario para cambiar de lado y poder darle la cara. –Sebastian… Es como aquella noche…- susurre, como si no quisiera que nadie más lo oyera. Me miro a los ojos y pude ver una sonrisa diferente al resto. Esta era amigable, más que amigable, cariñosa.

-Bocchan, aquello- le corte antes que continuara y me hiciera daño.

-No, aquí soy Ciel.- me acerque más a él. -Y aquí tú no eres mi mayordomo, y yo no tengo ningún trato contigo. Aquí tú eres tú, y yo soy yo.- los ojos del usual estoico y frio mayordomo se relajaron y me dejaron ver aquella faceta que solo había visto una vez. Acerco su rostro al mío y me suavemente me beso los labios, casi sin llegarse a tocar. Ninguno de los dos profundizamos el beso, simplemente nos fuimos dando besos cortos, pero dulces. No sé cómo había pasado, solo supe que estaba enamorado de mi mayordomo, una cosa muy incorrecta, no solo por la diferencia entre la situación social, si no que ambos éramos hombre, y yo era un menor… Y sin olvidar que él era un demonio. Pero toda mi vida había tenido lo que yo había querido, y aquella no iba a ser una situación diferente.

Sin que me percatase Sebastian se había quitado el frac que llevaba de uniforme, quedándose solo en con la camisa y el chaleco. Le afloje la corbata para que se relajara mas y le volví a mirar a los ojos. Estos parecían dos pozos de sangre. Le volví a dar otro beso corto, y hice presión con mis brazos para que bajara y yo le pudiera abrazar sin tenerme que levantar de la cama.

-Sebastian… Te amo.- susurre, sin sentir ya miedo a confesarlo, ni vergüenza, porque sabía que al fin y al cabo mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, porque el mayordomo había jurado que nunca me mentiría. Entrecerró los ojos y beso el hueco que quedaba entre mi cuello el hombro.

-Yo también _Ciel_… - mi nombre sonaba a música salido de sus labios.

-No me mientes ¿verdad?

-Ya sabes que nunca te mentiría. He roto todas las reglas, cada una de ellas.- susurro contra mi oreja. Emití un ruido con los labios dándole a entender que quería que me contara lo que había roto. – Enamorarme… Es una cosa que no debería haber hecho como demonio. Enamorarme de lo que habría sido mi comida, de lo que tendría que ser solo un contrato. Y lo peor, de un humano, de un humano del mismo sexo que yo.- susurro contra mis labios.

-Suena todo tan prohibido, y sin embargo, estamos juntos y nadie parece que nos pueda detener.- dejo ir una risa al oír mi comentario. - ¿Te comerás igualmente mi alma?

-No creo que fuera capaz, te amo demasiado.- me beso al terminar de pronunciar la frase, pero esta vez un beso mucho más apasionado, un tipo de beso al que no estaba para nada acostumbrado. Intente responderle lo mas profesionalmente que pude, pero él sabía que yo era totalmente inexperto.

No tardo en tenerme desnudo, su señor completamente a su merced. Me sentía protegido con los brazos de Sebastian a mí alrededor, podría estar en medio de la tundra helada desnudo y sentirme caliente solo con los brazos de Sebastian abrazándome. Los dos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, nos dejamos de besar para solo abrazarnos.

Me preparo durante una larga media hora, para asegurarse de que no me haría daño, sus dedos llegando hasta lo más fondo de mi ser arrancándome gemidos de placer mientras su otra mano se dedicaba a darme placer, acariciando todo mi cuerpo. Le agarre la mano que estaba ascendiendo por mi pecho y bese sus nudillos.

-Ya…- murmure dándole a entender que ya estaba preparado. El se levante de su posición y se puso entre mis piernas haciéndolo lo más cómodo para mí. Lentamente me fue penetrando, controlándose para que no me fuera doloroso. Lo era, porque yo no podía evitar ser virgen pero Sebastian me trataba como si fuera una estatuilla de vidrio que se pudiera romper. Acaricie sus brazos y fui subiendo hasta llegar a su pelo, en el cual me agarre fuerte y me acerque a su oreja.

-_Move…_ - le ordene.

-_Yes, my lord_.- contesto suavemente intentando reprimir los gemidos. Empezó a embestirme lentamente, pero a mesura que yo iba agarrándome en sus cabellos más fuerte y arañando su espalda él empezó a aumentar el ritmo, hasta llegar a una velocidad sobre humana, llegando a mi próstata con cada estocada. Me agarre a su espalda clavando las uñas en la espalda del demonio.

-Seb-Sebast…¡Sebastian!- y con un grito me vine entre nuestros cuerpos, dejando la mano de mi mayordomo cubierta del espeso liquido blanco. Al sentir mis paredes apretarse el demonio se corrió dentro de mí con un leve grito y un suspiro de satisfacción. Sebastian aun estaba encima de mí, los dos intentando recobrar la compostura. El mayordomo me miro a los ojos y sonrió levemente besándome suavemente. Acaricie su mejilla y le mire directamente a sus ojos rubís.

-Tienes la piel tan pálida, suave… Blanca como la nieve.

_2 años más tarde_

_*El dolor era insoportable, no había sufrido nunca cualquier cosa parecida, ni cuando me maltrataron de pequeño. Aquel niño, no, aquella cosa me estaba partiendo por dentro. Se estaba abriendo paso para salir de mis entrañas. _

_Note que Sebastian aun estaba ahí, me agarro de la mano y me beso mi frente sudada por el esfuerzo. Nuestro hijo era demasiado fuerte para que yo lo pudiera soportar. De la garganta me salió un grito desgarrador que hizo que notara el gusto de la sangre en mi boca. _

_-¡Sebastian! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Sácamelo!- grite a mi mayordomo quien se había convertido también en mi pareja. Vi que me miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa torcida, y sus ojos no parecían tener aquel brillo demoniaco de siempre, parecían tristes. _

_-Lo siento bocchan, lo que voy a hacer ahora le dolerá, pero es por su vida.- se acerco a mí, se mordió la mano donde tenía la marca del contrato y vi que empezaba a salir sangre de la pequeña herida. Abrió mi boca y dejo caer una gota de su sangre en ella. La lengua me quemo por unos instantes así que cerré la boca e intente apaciguar la quemazón que sentía. Trague saliva sintiendo que se aproximaba otra contracción y experimente un dolor horroroso, todo mi cuerpo empezó a quemar, como si estuviera en llamas. Deje ir un grito, al darme cuenta de que aquello no era por culpa del bebe, si no por culpa de la gota de sangre. Mire a Sebastian, el miedo reflejado en mis ojos, y en los suyos solo pude ver determinación mientras se ponía entre mis piernas para sacarme a aquella cosa que me estaba matando. _

_Mi cuerpo continuaba quemando, pero quizás me había acostumbrado. Estaba sudando mucho, y cada vez podía ver con menos claridad. Y antes de desmayarme lo que oí fueron los llantos de un recién nacido._

_Abrí los ojos lentamente viendo el techo de mi cama, las cortinas de esta cerradas. Todo parecía verse diferente, yo me sentía diferente. Me sentí un poco perdido, recordando pocas cosas, solo dolor, mucho dolor, el parto, un bebe llorando… Mi bebe llorando. _

_-Ciel…- susurro Sebastian con una sonrisa. Corrió la cortina de la cama y me acaricio el rostro par después acercarse y besarme lentamente. Acaricie sus cabellos azabaches, pero el pronto rompió el beso y se fue hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Volvió a mi lado y se sentó en la cama con una manta en los brazos. Aquella manta tapaba a un recién nacido, de escasos días. _

_-Ciel, conoce a tu hijo, el sucesor de la compañía.- me pasó el bulto. Admire el maravilloso bebe que residía en mis brazos. Ya tenía los ojos abiertos y un poco de pelo azulado se mostraba en su cabecita. Me fije bien en los ojos y pude apreciar su color. Uno era azul, el izquierdo para ser exactos, un azul oscuro como el mío, y el otro era rojo, un rojo vivo como el de su padre. Un medio demonio. Le abrace contra mí, pidiéndole perdón interiormente por haberle llamado cosa. _

_-Nuestro hijo, Sebastian. Anthony Michaelis Phantomhive.*_

Admire el cielo azul, completamente limpio a excepción de dos o tres nubes blancas. Mire a mi alrededor. Los sirvientes estaban juntos tomando el té al lado del rio mientras que Sebastian y yo nos manteníamos debajo de la sombra de un árbol, para que los rayos del sol no dañaran la delicada piel de Anthony. Este estaba en los brazos de su padre, a punto de dormirse, cómodamente mientras yo le pasaba una mano por el escaso cabello que tenía el infante de apenas un año.

El mismo día que nació Anthony Sebastian me convirtió en un demonio a mí, y aunque nunca hubiera podido llegar a ser tan poderoso como un demonio de nacimiento al menos tenía la eternidad, una eternidad a su lado, y al de nuestros hijos. Si no me hubiera convertido hubiera muerto durante el parto. Acaricie mi casi llano vientre, donde nuestro segundo hijo o hija se empezaba a gestar. Sebastián noto el gesto y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras besaba la cabeza del pequeño. Me tomo de la mano. Mi mano era blanca, como las de Sebastian. Mire a mi hijo y sonreí. Su piel también como la de su padre.

Blanca como la nieve.

* * *

><p>Os gusto? espero q si, si no os gusta el mpreg pos mejor no comentaais :D muchas gracias a la buena gente que ha comentado y leido esta historia, fruto de la imaginacion de esta loca :D XD mi proximo proyecto, una pareja muy extraña: SebastianxDrocell i otro mas proyecto de SebastianxGrell, ole tu sebastian, ole tu xd<p>

**Debajo hay un boton que me hace muy feliz! :D**

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
